Yugioh Season 2 Teas Getting in the Game!
by WTVj
Summary: This is season 2 of Yugi only this time Tea now has a spirit just like Yugi and in order to help him save the world shes gonna need the help of an old thief spirit to help Yugi save the world. This fic includes perverted stuff and may contain nudity and even sex/sexual references


**Alright this fic is basically my own spin on yugioh season 2 since I liked the first season a lot and don't wanna change nothing**

**So enjoy dudes!**

* * *

Walking down an alley heading home Tea was a little worried (this was after Yugi in the hospital) about Yugi.

"I can't believe it Yugi was almost hurt and now I just learned from this lady, Ishizu, that Yugi and the pharaoh have to save the world. But what am I going to do Yugi can't fight this alone" Tea said to herself.

Suddenly a really bright yellow light flashed at the corner of Teas eye catching her attention. Turning around she saw Shadi appear out of nowhere.

Gasping in fear and shock Tea stepped back. "Woah who are you and how did you get behind me so silently?"

"Hello young girl my name is Shadi and the reason why I have come here is to answer your call".

"My call ?" asked Tea as she got a little less tense relaxing as she decided to hear him out.

"A great evil is coming and it is true that even the mighty pharaoh will need help in the coming days that follow. Since you are so close to the pharaoh you can provide the perfect protection for him and so I give you this".

Reaching into his robe Shadi pulled out a millennium item!

"This young one is the Millennium Bracelet. It like Yugi's millennium item contains great power" he said as he handed it to Tea and started to disappear " but be warned it is a dangerous item, only one with a good heart can even attempt to control this power. The choice is yours, either test yourself to see if your worthy and become strong enough to help Yugi, or don't help him and let him face his own demise." And with that Shadi disappeared his voice lingering in the air.

Still shocked and her mouth still wide open all Tea could do was look down at the bracelet in her hand.

Looking closer at it Tea fiddled with it in her hand. Looking at it Tea saw it was made of gold with several small ringlets attached to it and on the center plate was an eye just like the one on Yugi's own millennium puzzle. Slowly Tea gulped as she looked at it for a long time.

"This is heavy. I mean on one hand if I'm deemed worthy I can maybe help Yugi… but what if I fail… what if I… No I have to do this." thought Tea as she slowly holding the bracelet it and put it around her wrist.

Suddenly the bracelet tightened causing Tea to bite her lip in pain. The pain was so intense that it took everything Tea had not to scream as the eye kept glowing radiating with more power as Tea fell to her knees starting to lose consciousness.

"No I can't give up… ah its so painful but this is for yugi" thought Tea as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in fierce determination unaware that a shadow of man was looking on behind her smirking as Tea's eyes started to close shut and darkness started to settle. Falling to the ground Tea's last thought before falling unconscious was "Yugi…".

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the entire alley as the whole place radiated with the golden glow and tea began to stand up, standing with her eyes closed as the millenium symbol flashed on her forehead. Opening her eyes Tea sneered as she let out a triumphant laugh, the symbol fading from her forehead.

Looking around Tea let out a sigh as she looked around walking a little as she peered at the street at the end looking at the lights as she turned her back looking at her body with a grin. Tea's eyes turned red for a moment before she said "Now this is gonna be fun" as she walked out of the alley with a sneer on her face into the night.

* * *

(The next day in her apartment)

Inside the building you could see Tea laid out on her bed face down drooling a little as she began to stir.

Opening her eyes Tea groggily looked around the room as she took her surroundings in before spazzing out a little as she focused.

"What happened last night… and why am I in my room… what's going… wait a minute" said Tea as she finally sobered up.

Looking down at her hand Tea saw the millennium bracelet on her hand no longer tight like the night before when it was trying to cut her hand off, as it now dangled from her wrist like any other piece of jewelry.

"How can you forget what happened last I had to carry your ass home" said a voice.

Gasping in surprise Tea looked around her room trying to find the location of the voice.

"Over here you twit."

Turning around Tea looked at what she thought was the location of the voice instead seeing not a person but her mirror. Looking at her mirror Tea saw nothing, where was her reflection!?

Suddenly an image appeared turning into the image of a man possibly in his late 20's, with dark brown eyes looking at Tea piercingly as was possibly from Egyptian descent wearing a black robe.

"Who are you" asked Tea instinctively edging further on her bed looking a little scared but also a little curious.

"Who am I… What a stupid question"

Tea getting a little annoyed after that remark put her face in a scowl as she looked at him getting slightly angry. "What the heck is your problem. What the hell are you a ghost'?

"No I am not a ghost you twit. I am the spirit of your millennium bracelet, and once when I was alive the greatest thief the world has ever known, and by you passing my items test have now made me a part of you" said the thief as he sneered in superiority "You should be honored."

Tea in shock looked at her bracelet before turning her attention back at the ghost a little pissed off.

"Wait a minute that weirdo in the robe Shadi said that this item was supposed to help me so why am I stuck with you and more importantly why am I stuck with a guy" questioned Tea in disgust.

Chuckling a little to himself with a look of rue in his eyes the thief disappeared as Tea suddenly started shaking a little, before her irises vanished and her head tilted down.

Shaking a little Teas posture changed as she sat suddenly on the side of the bed with her legs a little bit too far apart, lifting her head as her eyes opened her irises now red like last night as she smiled looking at the mirror which was now housing the real Teas reflection and unlike her physical bodies sneering expression instead looked around freaked out at where she currently was.

"Wait what just happened that's me… grr what did you do to me" asked Tea angrily banging her fist against the glass trying to break out.

"Oh nothing kid" said the thief now in control of Tea's body as he looked down at Tea's body looking himself up and down with a smirk "just thought I'd get a little more acquainted with my new body showing you where we now stand" he said as he got up walking real close to the mirror right in Tea's face.

"First I ain't gonna be taking any of your insults, 2 even though you don't like it I'm here to help you …" said the man a little evidence of anger in his voice as he looked Tea dead in the eye, who decided to keep quite before things got any worse.

"and the third one…" asked Tea as her left eye twitched trying to keep her composure.

"and three" said the thief as he suddenly without warning grabbed his breasts groping them as he lecherously smiled loving the touch "I can take over this body any time I want, so you better be nice to me" he said as he continued to smile lying down on the bed groping his breasts some more.

"WHYYY YOUUUU!" screamed Tea as she got really pissed "AHHHHHH WHY ME"!?

* * *

**Alright folks that was chapter 1 so tell me what you think and no flames**

**Next Chapter: Tea learns a little more of what's going on with this spirit and how both him and her can go and save Yugi**

**Till then dudes**


End file.
